The purpose of the conference is to provide a forum for the interaction between scientists representing a broad spectrum of interdisciplinary interests whose studies define the leading edge of research on hormonal carcinogenesis. The conference is held in a setting which fosters free and trusting exchange of data and new ideas. The conference will focus on the following scientific areas that are relevant to current research on hormonal carcinogenesis. Drawing the best models from biology and chemistry, the participants will (1) discuss the underlying mechanisms associated with breast cancer, (2) examine the regulation of genes involved with, and the enzymology of, steroid hormone metabolism, (3) critically evaluate the role of cell differentiation defects in neoplasia, (4) consider the molecular genetics of cancer and its implications for hormonal carcinogenesis, (5) define the neoplastic potential of androgens and the cellular biology of prostate development and cancer, and (6) study in-depth the control of cell proliferation by positive and negative signals and the association of these signals with oncogenes and oncogenesis.